Mision Fallida
by maryluz-mty
Summary: 1x2 Un par de soldados atrapados por una tormente, los dos solos en un lugar alejado. Lo que preocupa a Heero es el no poder cumplir con la mision y Duo se empeña en saber por esa preocupación.


**"Misión Fallida"  
**Basado en Gundam Wing  
Duo x Heero  
By Maryluz

_Category: Angst, Yaoi._

_Raiting: NC-17._

_Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de GW, esta solo es una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos._

_Warnings: Lemon._

_-- Dialogo -_

Las gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente aquella tarde, golpeando el techo de la cabaña en la que ahora se encontraba. El golpeteo rítmico sonaba como una canción de cuna, melódica, incesante y rítmica. Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el cobertizo de aquella cabaña, a rachas el viento las empujaba con fuerza haciendo parecer que quebraría las paredes de madera del lugar. El viento, los rayos y los truenos eran los fuertes aquella tarde.

Unos ojos azul cobalto se asomaban melancólicamente por la ventana viendo como caía fuertemente la lluvia. Observaba sin observar, solo escuchaba el golpeteo rítmico de aquella lluvia sobre el techo.

Por que él?, por que le tenían que pasar esas cosas a él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez recargando su brazo izquierdo sobre el marco de la ventana y perdiendo su mirada en el espacio mojado fuera de la cabaña.

El tenía una misión y pasara lo que pasara debía cumplirla... para eso vivía, por eso vivía. Para y por las misiones. Pero aquella misión que había aceptado, aquella que aun no terminaba, estaba a punto de ser fallada……………………………………………………

-- No, yo no fallare... – se repitió a sí mismo en silencio sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

Era la más arriesgada de las misiones, con la que tenía más que ganar o más que perder. Se lo había prometido a si mismo. "Jamás Fallare en una Misión", el día que fallara, era por que dejaba de existir.

Pero las cosas ahora eran más difíciles, más difíciles que nunca. Por que le pasaba eso a él? Por que?, Si tenía otros compañeros, por que mandarlo con el piloto del 02?

-- Hee-Chan! – volvió a repetir Duo.

Heero volteo al escuchar que el baka trenzado le hablaba, llamándolo como siempre, con ese mote que tanto le molestaba. Pero por más veces que le había repetido que no le dijera así, parecía que el trenzado lo hacía apropósito. Así que había dejado de pedirle que no lo hiciera y se había prometido a si mismo ignorarlo.

-- Vaya Heero, hasta que me haces caso!, llevó como 20 minutos de estarte llamando, pero tu pareces estar en la luna. Que tanto pensabas he?, seguramente en que estamos atrapados en esta cabaña hasta que pase la tormenta. Que suerte que estuviéramos cerca de este lugar seguro y pudiéramos usarlo como refugio. Apenas y pude escuchar la voz de Quatre informándonos de las coordenadas del lugar. Ira a durar muchas horas la lluvia, tu que crees Hee-Chan? Yo cero que si, por que...

-- Cállate Duo... – dijo Heero regresando su vista de nuevo a la ventana.

Duo, siempre hablaba tanto que a veces lo mareaba con tanta palabrería dicha sin control. Por que no se había quedado atrapado con Trowa o Wufei?, por lo menos esos otros dos pilotos no hablaban tanto como el trenzado. Pero ahora tenía que pasar no sabía cuantas horas encerrado con el baka hablador.

Duo miro en silencio a Heero, por que parecía estar preocupado? El había hecho lo posible por hacer que se olvidara de la misión por el tiempo en que estarían atrapados. Incluso le estaba llamando por ese mote que sabía le molestaba tanto, con el firme propósito que se pusiera a repetirle que no le llamara así e iniciar con eso una pequeña guerra verbal en la que siempre Heero terminaba ganando al decirle que se callara, pero con la que Duo se divertía. No podían salir de la cabaña, ya que con tanta lluvia y tormenta eléctrica, era imposible volar en los Gundams para completar su tarea. Sabía bien que la misión era importante, pero no tanto como para tener a Heero en ese estado de preocupación.

Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado y camino silenciosamente hasta donde estaba Heero mirando aun por la ventana. Observo hacía la misma dirección que miraba el piloto del 01, pero allí afuera solo se veía agua y mas agua, ni siquiera se distinguían los árboles de afuera.

-- Que tanto miras Hee-Chan? – dijo Duo casi al oído a Heero haciéndole casi brincar al sentirlo tan cerca.

-- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dijo empujándolo con la mano haciendo que Duo trastabillara y al tropezar con el brazo del sillón cayera de nuevo en él.

-- Heero? – dijo sin entender por que el soldado perfecto reaccionaba de esa forma. Heero solo le observo con la mirada fría y regreso a su antigua posición en la ventana.

Por que tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él? Por que tenía que estar encerrado con ese baka hablador? Por que simplemente no dejaba de llover de la forma en que lo hacía? En cuanto el agua se calmara un poco, saldría de esa cabaña para destruir a su objetivo, si no lo hacía de esa forma, era muy posible que cambiara de objetivo y muy posiblemente sería el baka trenzado que estaba encerrado con él.

Una luz iluminó por completo el cielo y pocos segundos después se escucho un fuerte trueno que hizo que Duo se parara de forma apresurada del sillón.

Heero pudo ver el reflejo del baka trenzado por el vidrio de la ventana, era imposible creer que un piloto Gundam temiera a los truenos. Pero la forma en la que Duo había reaccionado le hacía pensar que si, él les temía. No pudo evitar el sonreír un poco al imaginarlo. Se consideraba a si mismo el dios de la muerte, no temía morir, era capaz de infiltrarse en cualquier base militar, manejar mas de 10 tipos de armas, construir sus propios explosivos, arreglar su propia maquina de batalla, conducir varios tipos de MS, hackear los diferentes tipos de comunicaciones, correr entre una lluvia de balas y aun así... el baka le temía a los truenos? Si que Duo era contradictorio.

Duo comenzó a tararear una canción volviendo a distraer a Heero de sus pensamientos. Heero volvió a observar a Duo por el reflejo del vidrio de la ventana, de nuevo se había sentado en el sillón con una pierna levantada, la cual movía de un lado a otro. A caso Duo estaba nervioso? Pudo ver como Duo también le observaba, solo que él no sabía que estaba viéndolo a través del reflejo del cristal.

Por que de nuevo esos ojos violetas estaban sobre él? Por que se empeñaba en seguirlo con la mirada?, por que se empeñaba en hablarle cuando él siempre procuraba ignorarlo? Por que Duo le daba su amistad sin espera nada de él? Por que le dedicaba una sonrisa cuando él solo le miraba de forma fría?. Por que tenían que pasarle esas cosas a él?...

Él, el soldado perfecto, alguien que no tenía permitido tener emociones, alguien que no tenía permitido sentir nada: No Dolor, No Alegría, Nada... Absolutamente nada...

De nuevo una luz ilumino todo y pocos segundos después el fuerte ruido del trueno. Pero esta vez no solo fue eso, las luces dentro de la cabaña comenzaron a parpadear y casi al mismo tiempo que el sonido del trueno seso, las luces también se fueron.

Heero volteo a ver a su compañero, Duo estaba en medio de la sala con ambas manos  
cubriendo sus oídos, hincado en medio de esta.

-- Que te pasa? – cuestionó Heero de forma fría acercándose a él.

Pero Duo no reacciono, Heero camino hasta estar a escasos centímetros de él. Duo apretaba fuertemente sus manos sobre los oídos, mientras Heero podía ver como sus labios se movían. Duo estaba diciendo algo en voz baja, con los ojos fuertemente apretados. Podía leer lo que Duo decía, repetía constantemente 'Solo es una tormenta, solo es una tormenta'.

-- Duo – dijo Heero poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del trenzado moviéndolo ligeramente.

Duo parpadeo bajando sus brazos y volteando a ver a Heero a los ojos. Bajo la vista de nuevo y se levanto calladamente. Como le había pasado eso delante de él?, delante del solado perfecto? Podría haberle sucedido delante de cualquier otro, menos de él. Si de por si Heero lo consideraba irritante por hablar tanto, ahora con eso lo consideraría un mal elemento, alguien que le teme a los truenos no puede ser bueno para una misión.

-- Yo... yo... – comenzó nerviosamente Duo viendo a Heero

-- Todos tememos a algo – fue lo único que comento Heero regresando a su antigua posición en la ventana.

-- Se que no debería, pero es algo de mi niñez... – trato Duo de excusarse por su temor. Heero volteo a verlo fríamente.

-- Ya te dije que todos tenemos algún temor, no tienes por que darme ninguna explicación, no te la estoy pidiendo.

Por que Heero siempre era tan frío?, no solo con él, era frío con todos. Pero especialmente con él. No sabía que era lo que le había hecho a este chico para que se comportara así. Siempre trataba de hablarle, pero Heero solo le ignoraba. Cuando Heero le veía de forma fría, su mejor defensa era una sonrisa, pero Heero nunca le había correspondido con otra. Es más Heero nunca sonreía. Cual era el miedo de Heero?. Si había dicho que todos temían a algo, entonces él también debería temer. Acaso su miedo era sonreír?

-- Tu también tienes algún miedo? – pregunto Duo aun parado en medio de la sala. La oscuridad comenzaba a inundar la habitación y esta ya no le permitía ver a Heero el reflejo de Duo en el cristal de la ventana. Volteo a verlo de nuevo. Pero esta vez no había una mirada fría en él.

-- Si – contesto.

-- Puedo saber cual es?

-- Fallar en mi misión.

Después de dar su respuesta Heero regreso la vista a la ventana. No podía soportar estar más tiempo encerrado en esa cabaña con Duo a sus espaldas. Sintiendo su mirada sobre él, no era necesario estarlo viendo, sentía su mirada. Además estaba el constante aroma de su shampoo, ese aroma a flores y hiervas que al contacto con el agua de la lluvia se había dejado sentir aun más fuerte. Por lo menos en su gundam no tenía que soportar ese aroma y si a Duo le daba por hablar lo único que tenía que hacer era apagar el comunicador. Pero en una cabaña, sin otra cosa que hacer, como podría callar a Duo si de nuevo le daba por hablar?

-- Heero! – escucho de nuevo la voz de Duo. Si se decidía a ignorarlo, seguramente Duo seguiría hablándole hasta que le hiciera caso, así que opto por contestarle sin verlo.

-- Que quieres?

-- No podríamos tener algún tipo de conversación o algo por el estilo?, digo, por que estar aquí los dos solos, a no se cuantos kilómetros de algún lugar, totalmente a oscuras, sin otra cosa que hacer mas que contemplarnos uno al otro o ver como tu por la ventana es algo aburrido. No crees?

Duo esperaba a que Heero respondiera algo, cualquier cosa, pero Heero se había recargado sobre su brazo, viendo aun más intensamente por la ventana. Estaba inmóvil, solo observando algo en la nada. Parecía que la tormenta en lugar de calmarse arreciaba más a cada segundo, agitando fuertemente las ramas de los árboles que parecían quebrarse por la velocidad que este llevaba.

Duo camino hasta donde estaba Heero, por que no respondía?...

'Los Dos solos'... 'A no se cuantos kilómetros de algún lugar'... 'Totalmente a oscuras'... 'Contemplarnos uno al otro'...

Las palabras de Duo resonaban como una canción repetitiva en la cabeza de Heero. Por que Duo había dicho todo aquello?, Por que?...

-- Heero... Heero... – pero Heero aun permanecía en la ventana sin moverse o sin dar alguna señal de que le hubiese escuchado.

No era justo, la misión, esa maldita misión que se había prometido no fallar, esa misión...

-- Heero! – puso Duo un brazo sobre el hombro de Heero, pero este volteo repentinamente ante el contacto, haciéndose hacía atrás y golpeando la mano de Duo.

-- No me toques – Duo se sorprendió y dio un paso hacía él.

-- Que pasa?

-- No te acerques – volvió a repetir Heero.

-- Es la misión lo que te tiene así? Las misiones no son tan importantes, reacciona Heero! – dijo Duo bajando las cejas por el enojo. Por que Heero se comportaba de esa forma?

-- Tu no entiendes, yo no debo fallar – dijo Heero apuntando a Duo con su dedo índice.

-- Y que si fallas? Vas a morir por ello? – cuestiono Duo acercándose a Heero aun molesto, pero Heero camino de nuevo atrás.

-- El día que falle en una misión es por que morí.

-- Escúchate Heero!, estas pensando en morir y ni siquiera has salido a cumplir con la misión...

-- No necesito salir – dijo Heero viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – mi principal misión no esta allí afuera – dijo apuntando por la ventana – esta aquí adentro – apunto su pecho.

-- En tu corazón? – dijo Duo bajando los hombros y subiendo las cejas por el asombro.

Heero se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al trenzado, había hablado más de la cuenta, por que tenía que haberle dicho eso a Duo?. No, el soldado perfecto no debía sentir nada por nada ni por nadie. Tenía que controlarse y volver a asumir el control sobre si mismo.

Duo aguanto las ganas de contestarle de forma sarcástica, acaso era posible que Heero tuviera corazón?. Pero entonces cual era esa misión? No sentir?...

-- La misión que tienes... es no sentir acaso? – dijo Duo acercándose a él, pero se detuvo a un paso.

Heero reacciono al escuchar lo que Duo decía, como lo supo? Como supo Duo cual era su verdadera misión?, aquella en la que no debía fallar...

-- Tu misión incluye no sentir amor? – Heero apretó los puños, como es que Duo sabía sobre su misión secreta? – Tu misión es no sentir amistad?. No enamorarte nunca, No sentir nada por nadie, para no sentir dolor? – Heero se volteo a ver a Duo con una mirada fiera.

-- Cállate Duo!

-- Tu misión esta destinada al fracaso Heero – dijo Duo con una enorme sonrisa.

-- Por que esta destinada al fracaso? – cuestiono sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.

-- Por que aun que aparentes lo contrario, eres humano y los humanos sentimos – respondió Duo.

-- Yo no siento nada – dijo volteándose de nuevo para darle la espalda al trenzado.

-- Tu mismo lo dijiste, tienes miedo a fallar, eso ya es sentir algo. Además, te da sed, te da sueño, no puedes evitarlo, los humanos sentimos...

-- Son cosas que se pueden controlar – dijo Heero de forma fría.

-- Me odias... – dijo Duo en voz baja. Heero volteo a verlo al escucharlo – me odias y eso es sentir algo.

-- No te odio, me eres indiferente.

Por que las palabras de Heero le dolían tanto? Su mirada azul, tan fría como siempre, le recorría de arriba abajo. Hubiera sido mejor escucharle decir que si le odiaba? Eso era lo mejor?... por que le importaban tanto sus palabras?

-- Por eso me ignoras todo el tiempo? – cuestiono Duo comenzando a enojarse de nuevo.

-- Tengo que soportarte, si no fuera por las misiones...

-- Me mantendrías alejado de ti siempre?, es eso Heero? – dijo aun mas enojado.

Pero la mirada de Heero cambio en ese momento. Se clavo en los ojos azul violeta de su compañero. Por que se veía tanto dolor en ellos? Por que parecía que cada palabra que salía de su boca se estaba clavando en la mirada ya vidriosa del trenzado?

Por que le pasaban esas cosas a él? Mil veces mejor estar solo que acompañado de ese piloto... no le había gustado decirle que le era indiferente... sobre todo por que no era verdad. No, Duo Maxwell no le era indiferente al soldado perfecto y la mejor forma de negárselo era ignorándolo o siendo aun más frío con él que con sus otros compañeros.

-- Entonces Heero? – volvió a preguntar Duo al ver que Heero no contestaba a su pregunta – si no fuera por las misiones...

-- No tengo por que contestarte – dijo Heero evitando seguir hablando – Ahora apártate...

Heero pasó por delante de Duo, sumamente molesto. Duo no entendía la actitud del soldado perfecto. No hacía mucho tiempo que le ignoraba, de echo eso comenzó después de lo de libra. Fue cuando Heero comenzó a ignorarlo y cuando él había comenzado a extrañarlo.

Pero ahora a donde iba Heero?, por un momento pensó que regresaba de nuevo a la ventana, pero no. Ahora caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la cabaña. Que pretendía? Salir con el pésimo clima que había? Duo corrió para atravesarse, no lo iba a permitir.

-- Ni Lo pienses!! – dijo Duo atravesando ambos brazos delante de Heero para bloquearle el paso.

-- Déjame salir – dijo Heero de forma fría

-- No, no vas a salir de aquí, el clima esta pésimo, seguramente caerías por lo lodoso del terreno y ni podrías llegar a tu Gundam y si por algún endiablado milagro lo consigues, podrías estrellarte. No te das cuenta que no se ve nada?

-- No importa – dijo Heero tratando de quitar a Duo del paso.

-- Olvídalo!!. No permitiré que te mates! – grito Duo aferrándose a la puerta para evitar que Heero lo moviera.

-- Mi vida no es importante – dijo Heero frío. Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal al escucharlo.

-- Como de que tu vida no es importante? Tu vida es aun mas importante que la misión!

-- Te equivocas... mi vida es la menos importante.

-- Estas equivocado Heero, TU ERES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE UNA ESTUPIDA MISIÓN! – dijo Duo desesperado

-- No Lo soy...

-- Si Lo eres estúpido soldado! – La mirada de Heero brillo con furia, Duo nunca le había hablado de esa forma.

-- Dime una sola persona a la que le importe mi vida Baka Trenzado – Duo se sorprendió, no esperaba esa pregunta, así que pensó rápido.

-- Una... he... Relena, le importas a Relena... – dijo Duo sintiendo que el triunfo estaba de su lado. Pero Heero bajo la mirada y hablo pausadamente.

-- Solo Relena? – Duo trato de hacer una lista mental de todos aquellos a los que les importaba la vida de Heero, pero excluyo de ella a todos los que lo querían por ser el mejor soldado.

-- No, hay mas!

-- Quienes? – volvió a mirarlo

-- A nosotros!

-- Quienes son 'Nosotros'?

-- Yo... me importas a mi! – dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo que había dicho.

-- A ti? – dijo Heero incrédulo.

-- Si, a mi, a Quatre, a Trowa a Wufei... – dijo Duo comenzando a ponerse nervioso, había dicho algo que jamás pensó que pidiera decir.

-- Por que habría de importarte a ti mi vida? A mi tu vida no me importa... – dijo de forma fría, Duo lo sabía, pero aun así no pudo evitar el sentirse abatido al escucharlo.

-- Ya lo se, se que para ti solo soy un constante e irritante estorbo, pero aun así me importas y no dejare que te mates!

-- Por que? – cuestiono Heero cruzando los brazos.

-- Por que esta lloviendo – dijo Duo tratando de ignorar la verdadera pregunta.

-- No te hagas el idiota, sabes que eso no es lo que te estoy preguntando.

Duo se quedo en silencio solo viéndolo a los ojos. Por que?, por que la vida del soldado perfecto era importante para él?. Esa misma pregunta se la había estado haciendo desde hace tiempo y la respuesta aun no llegaba a su cerebro. Por que?, no podía ser por que era su amigo, Heero no lo consideraba así. El siempre le ignoraba. Podía saludar a todos con una simple inclinación de cabeza, pero a él ni siquiera le miraba.

Por que?... por que le hacía feliz estar a su lado aun que él no lo notara.

Por que?... por que le gustaba observar su figura estoica, aun que él nunca se percatara de su presencia.

Por que?... por que le gustaba ver sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto, aun que para él nunca fueran esas miradas.

Por que?... por que le gustaba sentir el acelerado latido de su corazón cuando Heero casualmente le hablaba.

Por que?... por que estaba enamorado del soldado perfecto, aun que el soldado no lo estaba.

-- Por que? – volvió a escuchar la voz de Heero cuestionando – contéstame o déjame salir – Duo reacciono al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Heero, se había quedado perdido en el mar azul de su mirada sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba al conocer por fin la respuesta a la pregunta hecha por Heero, pero entonces parpadeo y pudo contestarle enérgicamente.

-- No!

-- No me vas a contestar, o no me vas a dejar salir?

-- No te voy a dejar salir, la única manera de que te deje salir es que me mates – Heero recordó entonces que su arma seguía en su espalda, dio la vuelta a su mano por la cintura para tomarla y apuntarle al trenzado. Duo clavo su vista en el cañón del arma – Que?, vas a matarme solo por que no te dejo salir? – Pero Heero solo le observo de forma fría, mientras Duo cerro los ojos y cruzo los brazos – Por que quieres salir, he Heero?. No creo que esto tenga algo que ver con la misión, es algo que sientes...

-- Cállate Duo... – dijo Heero mientras el arma comenzó a temblar en sus manos. Duo abrió los ojos y se recargo por completo en la puerta sin descruzar los brazos.

-- Parece que di en el blanco. Es algo que sientes... es algo lo que te tiene así... Soy yo? – sin embargo Heero no contesto.

-- Por que haces esto Duo? – pregunto Heero aun con el arma temblando.

-- Por que? – cuestiono regresando a la pregunta – por que me importas! – dijo enfadado.

-- Por que te importo? – volvió a interrogar.

Duo parpadeó nervioso, que más podía hacer para evitar que saliera de la cabaña?. Ya eran demasiados por que's y ahora si tenía la respuesta. Que haría Heero si supiera el verdadero motivo por el que no quería que muriera?

-- Por que Duo? – volvió a repetir sin bajar el arma.

Duo descruzo los brazos y dio un paso hasta Heero, la mano de Heero tembló de nuevo. Tan fácil que sería dispararle y quitarlo del camino. Tan fácil que sería apuntar directo a su cabeza... o a su corazón. Tan fácil que sería solo jalar el gatillo, escuchar la detonación y ver como el cuerpo del trenzado caía al suelo cubierto de sangre y sin vida... no había nadie que le culpara por su muerte, nadie se enteraría de lo que paso... tan fácil...

No, no era nada fácil...

Por que ahora sus dedos se negaban a la orden de su cerebro, impidiendo jalar el gatillo que detonara el arma. Por que ahora había una voz en su cabeza diciéndole que si había alguien que lo sabría y que lo lamentaría profundamente...

Por que ahora podía sentir y su corazón se negaba a obedecer a su cabeza...

Él, el soldado perfecto sentía algo... aquel que no tenía permitido sentir, estaba rompiendo las reglas. Estaba sintiendo y no debía sentir... el trenzado había roto sus defensas y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para volver a armarlas.

-- No des un paso más o disparo... – amenazo Heero, pero su voz había perdido todo tono amenazador.

-- Pues más vale que lo hagas, por que si no... – Heero clavo mas profundamente la mirada en aquellos ojos violetas que le veían con determinación - voy a demostrarte por que no quiero que mueras...

Duo dio un paso mas, quedando a la altura del arma de Heero, el arma apuntaba directo a su pecho. Si Heero iba a disparar este era el momento. Clavo su mirada violeta en los ojos cobalto del soldado perfecto que no había despegado la mirada de él. Extendió despacio la mano y tomo la mano con la que Heero sostenía el arma con su mano izquierda y la levanto por su cabeza obligando a Heero a acercarse. En ningún momento el contacto de sus ojos se perdió. Ninguno bajo la mirada. Quedaron uno frente al otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones muy cerca.

Heero podía sentir el embriagante calor del aliento de Duo, el contacto tibio de la mano sosteniendo la suya sobre su cabeza con el arma. Su vista cobalto estaba fija en la violeta, la mirada violeta parecía estar determinada y segura de lo que hacía...

Duo deslizo la mano derecha por la espalda de Heero para acercarlo a él, al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos para unir sus labios con los del soldado perfecto en un movimiento rápido.

Heero abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Duo lo estaba besando, era una sensación extraña, cálida, embriagante... por que no pudo resistirse?, sabía lo que el trenzado pretendía cuando se acercó a él. Por que no rompió el encanto de sus ojos. Por que?

Cerro los ojos dejándose guiar por las sensaciones que experimentaba, abrió de forma lenta sus labios, dejando que la lengua de Duo entrara y comenzará a explorar dentro de su boca, comenzando a responder a aquel beso que tanto deseaba...

Deseaba? Si, lo deseaba. Ese era el motivo por el que había decidido ignorarlo, por que Duo le atraía, por que lo deseaba. Por que estaba conciente de que el estar cerca de él, tarde o temprano le haría caer. Y no se había equivocado... Fue más fuerte su atracción por el trenzado que el cumplir con la misión...

El arma de Heero cayó de su mano dejándola libre para abrazar el cuerpo de Duo, para acercarlo aun más a él. Afuera la tormenta arreciaba, comenzando a quebrar las ramas de los árboles y haciendo que el aire fuera aun más frío, pero dentro las cosas comenzaban a encenderse. El clima frío no se sentía, por que la piel de ambos comenzaba a arder...

Heero pudo sentir como la excitación crecía poco a poco al sentir como el miembro erecto de Duo chocaba con el suyo ya despierto. Poco a poco se fue haciendo necesario el aire, pero no quería separarse de él, sabía que al hacerlo regresaría a su antigua posición de frialdad, cuando el trenzado le cuestionara. Por que sabía que le iba a preguntar...

Duo se separo de los labios de Heero con renuencia, él había respondido al beso de una forma en que jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Es que Heero sentía lo mismo que él? Se obligo a si mismo a mirarlo a los ojos. Los ojos cobaltos de Heero le veían con furia, eran aun más fríos que antes, estaba seguro que de tener su arma en las manos le hubiese disparado en ese momento. Pero el arma había caído y ahora estaba tirada a un costado de ambos.

Aun estaban juntos, no se habían movido ni un paso uno del otro, ninguno había bajado sus brazos, seguían abrazados como cuando se besaron. La pregunta estaba en el aire... quien de los dos se atrevería a decirla primero?...

Una sola pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Duo. Si Heero parecía odiarle... entonces por que respondió al beso de la forma en que lo hizo? Para quien era entonces la furia con la que Heero le veía?...

Heero abrió los labios para intentar decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos. Que podía decirle al trenzado?. Simplemente no quería responderle, pero tampoco quería separarse de él. No quería soltarlo, le gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo cerca del suyo, el sabor de su boca dentro de la suya, el olor de su piel, su suavidad, el aroma de su cabello... Su propio cuerpo le había traicionado y él era el que decía que todo lo que sentía podía ser controlado? Que equivocado estaba... y su cuerpo se había revelado a sus ordenes solo para confirmárselo.

Y la misión?... que diablos importaba ahora la misión con todas las nuevas sensaciones que el trenzado le estaba haciendo sentir?...

Duo bajo los brazos sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, el rubor por la excitación cubría su rostro, pero la habitación estaba oscura y no podía apreciarse. No sabía que hacer? Decirle a Heero lo que sentía?... bajo la vista para hablar, pero entonces sintió la mano de Heero detenerle por la barbilla para obligarle a verlo de nuevo.

-- He...

Pero las palabras fueron calladas por un segundo beso cargado de pasión y unos fuertes brazos que lo tomaron por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y recargarlo en la pared de aquella cabaña.

Esta vez los ojos de Duo se abrieron por la sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera Heero quien le besara por segunda vez. Cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y las emociones que Heero despertaba en él, dejando que esta vez fuera la lengua de Heero quien recorriera su boca, sus manos quienes le acariciaran la espalda, quien le acercara a su cuerpo caliente.

Sus manos apresadas entre el pecho de Heero y su propio cuerpo, comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa del piloto del 01, deslizando una de sus manos sobre la piel caliente de Heero. Necesitaba sentir su calidez bajo sus manos, tocar su piel que parecía carbón ardiendo por la pasión ...

Un gemido escapo de los labios de Heero al sentir la calidez de las caricias de Duo sobre su pecho, al sentir como una de sus manos llegaba de forma maestra hasta su pezón y comenzaba a pellizcarlo, lanzando corrientes de electricidad por todo su cuerpo.

Heero saco la camisa del pantalón de Duo para poder deslizar sus manos por la espalda del trenzado, para poder sentir el calor de su piel bajo la camisa. Separo sus labios para bajar por el cuello, mientras deshacía la trenza que sujetaba su cabello. Ese cabello que tantas veces había deseado acariciar con sus dedos, sentir entre sus labios, cerca de su cuerpo... Era como suave seda ante sus sentidos, se deslizaba tan frágil entre los dedos... por que se había negado a si mismo todas estas sensaciones?

Duo comenzó a besar el pecho de Heero empujándolo ligeramente, haciendo que un nuevo gemido escapara de la boca del soldado estoico. Heero choco con el respaldo del mueble perdiendo ligeramente el equilibrio y cayendo sobre él con Duo encima suyo.

Pero ese ligero accidente no les detuvo... Heero aprovecho para sacar por la cabeza de Duo la camisa sin desabrochar junto con la camiseta que traía debajo, mientras dejaba deslizar sus manos sobre el cuerpo perfecto del trenzado haciendo que Duo suspirara al sentir las caricias sobre su cuerpo. Duo se incorporo sobre Heero hincándose a la altura de sus piernas apresándolas entre las suyas.

Duo dejo deslizar sus manos por el pecho de Heero, Heero cerro los ojos ante las caricias del trenzado, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía, sintiendo como su cuerpo respondía ante lo que hacía el trenzado. Las manos de Duo llegaron hasta el cinto del pantalón de Heero, desbrochándolo por completo cuando los labios del trenzado bajaron hasta el pecho del soldado estoico haciéndolo soltar un gemido de pasión.

-- Duo...

La mirada cobalto se clavo en la mirada violeta de Duo al sentir como comenzaba a jalarle el pantalón, que era lo que pretendía ahora Duo? No cabía ninguna duda que estaba disfrutando de eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a quedarse así como estaba. Duo sonrió y se acerco de nuevo a Heero para besarlo al ver la duda en su mirada, mientras le susurraba al oído...

-- Yo arriba...

La mirada de Heero brillo en ese momento, entendiendo aquel ligero murmullo a su oído. Entonces tomo fuertemente los brazos de Duo haciendo que este se sorprendiera por el rápido movimiento, mientras levantaba uno de sus pies para empujarlo haciendo que ambos cayeran del sillón a la alfombra de la sala, con Duo abajo y Heero arriba.

Duo abrió los ojos topándose con el mar azul de los ojos de Heero. Le sostenía fuertemente de las muñecas sobre su cabeza, mientras sonreía ligeramente y se acercaba al oído de Duo para murmurar.

-- Tu abajo...

Duo se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían cambiado las cosas. Pero no soportaría perder la oportunidad de tener al soldado perfecto entre sus brazos, de sentirlo dentro de él. Sonrió en señal de acuerdo.

Heero soltó las muñecas de Duo, quien de inmediato entrelazo los brazos sobre el cuello del piloto del 01 para volver a besarlo sintiendo como las manos de Heero llegaban hasta el cinto de su pantalón y lo desabrochaba. Duo arqueo su espalda para ayudar a Heero a deshacerse de la prenda que tanto le molestaba, mientras Duo hacía lo suyo con el pantalón de Heero terminando de retirarlo.

Heero dejo de besar los labios de Duo para comenzar a bajar por su cuello, para detenerse en uno de los pezones del trenzado. Comenzó a chupar y morder delicadamente, haciendo que de los labios de Duo escaparan jadeos de placer al sentir las caricias.

-- Ahh, Heero

Solo los rayos colándose por la ventana en la que Heero había pasado buena parte de la tarde iluminaban la habitación, mientras los jadeos de ambos escapaban de sus gargantas...

Duo levanto sus piernas entre lanzando la cintura de Heero con ellas, haciendo que su miembro excitado chocara con el firme estomago de Heero. Heero extendió una de sus manos hasta el miembro excitado de Duo comenzando a masturbarlo con su mano, mientras seguía besando la suave piel del trenzado.

-- Ahh Heero...

Duo gimió de placer al sentir la calidez de la mano de Heero sobre su miembro, al sentir como su mano subía y bajaba sobre él lanzando corrientes eléctricas sobre su cuerpo. Mientras la otra mano acariciaba su pecho, su pezón endurecido.

Un poco de liquido escapó del miembro de Duo mojando los dedos de Heero. Heero dejo de masturbar a Duo, extendiendo la mano mas abajo hasta llegar a su entrada expuesta por la posición que había tomado Duo ante él.

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron al sentir como algo extraño y ligeramente húmedo invadía su cuerpo.

-- Ha, Heero, espera, Heero... – dijo Duo tratando de hacer que se detuviera, le dolía la forma en que Heero lo estaba haciendo.

Heero se detuvo en silencio ante la suplica de Duo viendo en su rostro una seña de dolor. Dejo que se acostumbrara a la invasión antes de continuar. Cuando vio que la cara de Duo dejaba de mostrar Dolor continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, dejando introducir un segundo dedo dentro de la entrada de Duo, para poco después un tercer dedo.

-- Ah, Heero – un gemido de placer volvió a escapar de los labios del trenzado.

Heero podía sentir como sus dedos resbalaban más fácilmente indicando que Duo esta listo para recibirlo.

-- Heero estoy listo – dijo Duo en un jadeo – por favor!

-- Por favor que? – cuestiono Heero igualmente en un jadeo.

-- Por favor, tómame!

Heero sintió las palabras de Duo pronunciadas de forma sensual como una placida canción a sus oídos. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma y menos con el trenzado. Era una sensación que le gustaría repetir, indudablemente le gustaría repetir. Sus gemidos le hacían reaccionar, le excitaban de una forma en la que jamás pensó se pudiera excitar. Su piel era tan suave y sabía a gloría. Por que se lo había negado antes? Cuanto tiempo había perdido ignorándolo? Pero ya tendrían la oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Heero retiro sus dedos de la entrada de Duo y lo acomodo entre sus piernas. Duo arqueo su cuerpo entrelazando aun más sus piernas a las caderas de Heero para acercarse más al miembro erecto del soldado perfecto, para sentir su calor, su excitación en su entrada.

Heero tomo la cintura de Duo entre sus manos, Duo pensó por un segundo que lo penetraría de forma ruda, estaba preparado para el dolor que le esperaba. Pero se sorprendió al sentir que Heero entraba en él de forma lenta, haciéndolo acostumbrarse a la invasión de su cuerpo.

-- Ahh Heerooo – gimió al sentir que el miembro de Heero estaba por completo dentro de él.

Era una sensación tan placentera, tan irreal. Jamás pensó que pudiera sentirse así con él, que pidiera sentir tanto placer al estar por completo dentro del trenzado.

-- Ahh Duo – gimió Heero.

Heero volvió a extender una de sus manos sobre el sexo del trenzado moviéndolo de forma similar a sus envestidas.

--- Ahh Heero, Heero... yo... yo... te... yo...

Intentaba decir Duo, pero los jadeos le impedían completar la frase que con tanta desesperación intentaba confiarle. Heero no dejaba de embestirle causando en el un placer infinito y difícil de controlar.

-- Heero, yo... voy a... Heero...

Grito Duo al tiempo en que expulsaba sobre el la mano de Heero y sobre su estomago su blanca semilla. Al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Heero se tenso dejando escapar la suya dentro del cuerpo de Duo mientras gemía su nombre.

Totalmente agotado y con el cuerpo sudoroso Heero se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del trenzado para besar su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar un poco y dejar que su respiración se normalizara.

Heero se acomodo a un costado de Duo tomando entre sus manos las chaquetas que habían quedado tiradas en el piso junto con el resto de sus ropas.

Duo se acomodo sobre el pecho de Heero, quien de inmediato lo acurruco entre sus brazos en silencio. Lo había ignorado demasiado tiempo, demasiado...

Poco después, ambos estaban acostados por completo en la alfombra de la cabaña totalmente desnudos cubiertos por sus chaquetas, con la única iluminación que daban los rayos de la tormenta colándose por la ventana. La respiración normal y el calor de sus cuerpos aun podía sentirse. Heero acariciaba los cabellos sueltos de Duo con sus dedos, mientras Duo descansaba sobre el pecho de Heero, sin animarse a decir nada, solo sonriendo. Le gustaban las caricias de Heero sobre su cabello, el calor de su cuerpo desnudo cerca del suyo. No podía creer aun lo que acababan de hacer, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

-- Después de esto no volveré a temer a las tormentas – dijo Duo en un susurro, viendo y escuchando los fuertes truenos.

-- Y era por esto que no querías que muriera? – cuestiono Heero. Duo levanto un poco el rostro para verlo.

-- Te amo Heero – dijo Duo de forma seria viendo el brillo en la mirada de Heero. Heero le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada.

-- Tenías razón – dijo Heero sin separar su vista de la de Duo.

-- Razón en que? – cuestiono Duo sin entender.

-- Mi misión estaba destinada al fracaso... por que yo también te amo.

-- Heero!!!...

-- Mi misión era no enamorarme de ti...

Y con las ultimas palabras, Heero tomo entre sus manos la cabeza de Duo para darle un apasionado beso. Separo sus labios del trenzado, quien lo vio con un profundo rubor sobre su rostro. Pero Heero sonreía.

-- Misión... fallida.

**OWARI**

_**Notas de la Autora  
**__Bueno, este fic lo hice como una especie de practica para futuros lemons. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Esto de Misión Fallida se me ocurrió al leer un fic sumamente triste (Ultima Vez) donde Heero decía que había fallado en la misión de proteger a Duo. Así que si la autora de ese fic lee esto (no recuerdo su nombre), espero no se moleste por haberme inspirado en su fic. Pero claro que esta historia no es en nada parecida a la de ella, solo tomo la frase de misión fallida de él._

_Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... todo será bien recibido en: __maryluz____


End file.
